Modifier le passé pour sauver l'avenir
by sat1
Summary: Crossover Dark Angel / Supernatural / NCIS - Pour sauver les mutants coincés à Terminal City, Logan et Alec remonte le temps. Alec devient Dean Winchester, chasseur de créatures surnaturelles. Logan devient Tony DiNozzo agent du NCIS. Ensemble ils doivent empêcher la création de Manticore...


Bonjour, voici un petit crossover sur trois séries que j'aime beaucoup : Dark Angel, Supernatural et NCIS. L'idée de ce triple crossover me vient de la fiction **Quand les secrets ne le sont plus **de Narcissss (que vous pouvez trouver dans mes favoris) Si l'idée d'un triple crossover entre ces série vous plait n'hésitez pas à aller la lire.

Cette fic a été relue par plusieurs personne dont isilya7 et ma mère mais j'avoue ne pas avoir fait relire la dernière version (et il reste sans doute des fautes de la première version). Aussi je vous pris de m'excuser des fautes restante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le drapeau venait d'être dressé, clamant au monde que les transgéniques comptaient défendre leurs vies et leurs droits. Un silence religieux s'installa, alors que tous l'admirait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Logan !

La voix de Max retentis dans la salle de contrôle où Logan passait désormais la plupart de son temps, aidant les transgéniques à améliorer le système de surveillance. L'atmosphère toxique des lieux ne le mettait pas encore en danger et la présence d'un passage vers un bâtiment lui appartenant avait au moins permis aux autres humains de sortir, même si Max avait dû insister pour que Original Cindy accepte de quitter Terminal City.

- Hey, Max, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu sais que mes runes s'étaient effacées ? Et bien j'en ai de nouvelles sur les bras.

- Intéressant, peut être que Sandeman sera plus précis sur ton rôle cette fois. Assied toi.

Max acquiesça et s'installa sur une chaise, tandis que Logan enfilait des gants de protection.

- Vas y, montre.

Elle souleva ses manches, découvrant les runes. Logan saisit son appareil photo et ses notes concernant la traduction des runes précédente. Après quelques clichés, il commença sont analyse.

Trois heures plus tard il se redressa en soupirant.

- Effectivement, c'est la suite de tes anciennes runes. Ça donne une indication sur la manière de stopper White et les autres familiers. Mais je crains que ça ne veuille pas dire grand chose. Du moins pas grand chose d'utile.

- Comment ça ? Lança Alec en les rejoignant.

- En gros, Sandeman affirme que White et les siens sont aller contre Dieu en invoquant des forces démoniaques et que seule l'aide d'anges, peut les arrêter. Il aurait conçue Max dans ce but. Il l'a faite avec un ADN "parfait", pour que les anges et elle puissent passer un accord. Il donne même le rituel pour les invoquer.

- Oookaay... le mec ne tournait pas plus rond que ses fils !

- Alec !

- Quoi ?! Des anges, Max ! Il pense que tu peux parler aux anges !

- Je sais, mais... je crois... je crois que je l'ai déjà fais...

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu as eu la varicelle, Logan, il c'est passé quelque chose de très étrange. Quand on pensaient que je t'avais contaminé, que tu allais mourir, je suis aller dans la chapelle de l'hôpital et j'ai... priée. Il y avait une vielle dame quand je suis entrée, mais, quand Asha m'a dit que tu allais bien, elle avait disparue... Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers cette jeune femme ayant pris une place si importante dans leur vie.

- Après tout, qu'est ce qu'on risque, hein ? Soupira Logan.

Reprenant ses notes il sortit la liste de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Très vite, tous les transgéniques de la ville furent en quête des fameux ingrédients, faisant de Terminal City le terrain d'une grande chasse au trésor. Car, depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement maître de cette ville, il était presque impossible d'en sortir sans se faire lyncher par la foule en colère. Seul le passage qu'avait emprunté Original Cindy et les autres permettait de sortir discrètement. A condition de ne pas être une horde de mutants.

Heureusement, il ne fallut que quelque heures pour tout rassembler.

Ils commencèrent alors à mettre le rituel en place, observé par tous ceux qui avaient réussi à s'entasser dans la salle de contrôle. Peu d'entre eux croyaient à la réussite du plan, mais, coincé à Terminal City, ils n'avaient pas vraiment autre choses à faire. Et puis, au fond, une part d'eux espérait malgré tout un miracle.

Max s'installa dans le cercle tracé au sol. Le motif, complexe, avait été retracé avec fidélité par un Joshua, ravi. Il était un des rare à croire en la réussite de ce plan. Sa confiance aveugle en leur "père" y étant pour beaucoup.

Logan s'approcha du cercle, vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

- Il faut que tu choisisses deux personnes, Max. Je ne sais pas quel sera leur rôle, mais elles doivent mélanger leurs sangs avec le tien au centre du cercle et ce doit être des personnes de confiance.

- Bon, alors, toi Logan, et... Alec.

Les deux hommes avancèrent et s'assirent à ses côtés dans le cercle. Quelqu'un leur tandis un poignard et chacun d'eux entailla son bras, au dessus du dessin au centre du cercle. Max commença à réciter le texte latin qu'elle avait mémorisé.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin, ils s'écroulèrent tous trois, inconscient. Une lumière blanche apparue, figeant tout sur son passage.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Max ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans le noir le plus complet et, malgré sa vision nocturne, elle n'y voyait rien.

- Logan ? Alec ?

- Bonjour, Max.

- Qui est là ? Qui êtes vous ?!

- Je suis celui que tu as appelé.

- Vous êtes... un ange ?

- Exact. Pourquoi m'as tu invoqués ?

- On a besoin d'aide contre un groupe de personnes. Il semblerait que vous puissiez nous aider ?

- On peut même faire bien plus. Si on vous aide, Manticore n'existera jamais. Mais, notre aide n'est pas gratuite. Que nous offres tu en échange de la liberté des tiens ?

- Que voulez vous ?

- Et bien, ta vie serait parfaite. Ton ADN nous intéresse beaucoup. Si tu viens avec nous et que tu renonce à ta vie humaine, alors on peut passer un marché.

- Si j'accepte, en quoi changerez vous les choses ? Que deviendront les miens ? Ils n'existeront pas ?

- Si tu accepte, les deux hommes que tu as choisit seront envoyé dans le passé pour changer les choses. Là bas, tout dépendra d'eux, nous ne feront rien de plus. Le passé n'est pas censé être modifié. On vous fait déjà une grande faveur. Quand au reste des tiens, ils auront de nouvelles vies, des vies humaines. Selon leur choix, ils pourrons choisir de se souvenir de tout, mais leur souvenirs ne leur reviendront qu'à partir de la date d'aujourd'hui pour ne pas interférer avec le passé, ou ne se souvenir que leur nouvelle vie.

- Et une fois le passé changé, que deviendront Alec et... Logan ?

- Ils resteront là-bas et garderont les vies qu'on leur aura données. La seule différence avec les autres, c'est qu'ils n'oublieront pas. Et ils garderont leur ADN actuel, sans cela ils ne seraient pas capable de mener leur mission à bien. Alors ? Acceptes tu ?

Max n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir. Les choses promises étaient encore mieux que prévue. Mais elle ne reverrait plus Logan. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_Adieu, Logan._

- J'accepte.

Un claquement de doigt et la jeune femme disparue. A sa place, deux hommes venaient d'apparaître.

- Heu... bonjour ! Lança Alec.

- Bonjour. Votre amie viens de passer un pacte vous concernant. Vous pourrez changer les choses en...

- Où est Max ?

- Elle à choisit de nous rejoindre. C'était le contrat. Elle vient avec nous et nous offre son ADN, en échange de la possibilité de sauver les siens.

- Qu'est ce que...

Alec arrêta un Logan menaçant, se faisant fusiller du regard.

- Comment ça "sauver les siens" ? White est sur le point d'attaquer Terminal City ?

- Non. Mais si vous vous débrouillez bien, vous pourrez empêcher la création de Manticore. Tous les transgéniques deviendront alors des humains normaux. Sauf vous.

- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Vous serez envoyé dans le passé, où vous aurez de nouvelles vies. L'un de vous aura une vie lié au surnaturel, l'autre au gouvernement. Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien, jusqu'à une date pré-définit.

- On ne peut pas juste aller à cette date ?

- Non. Pour vous donner de nouvelles vies, il faut que vous y naissiez. Cela dit, pour vous, ce sera comme arriver directement ce jour là, avec la mémoire de vos deux vies. Vos ADN seront camouflé tant que vos souvenirs ne seront pas revenu. Vous serez comme des humains normaux. Après, je vous déconseille les hôpitaux. Pour changer le passé, vous devrez trouver les démons ayant fait un pacte avec le culte de la reproduction sélective et les éliminer. Si vous le faite, les familiers perdront leurs capacités surhumaine, et Sandeman ne créera pas Manticore.

- Et comment on les tues ?

- A vous de trouver.

Un nouveau claquement de doigt, et les deux hommes disparurent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony ouvrit les yeux.

Bon sang, il se sentait mal ! Il sortit rapidement de son lit, se précipitant vers les toilettes où il vida son estomac. Il se sentait fiévreux et commençait à délirer.

Il ne savait plus où il était. A Terminal City ? Non, Washington DC. Qu'est ce que c'était Terminal City ?

Tremblant, il se laissa aller contre le carrelage froid du sol.

_Foutu ange !_ Songea-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dean se réveilla dans une chambre de motel, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Il avait sûrement trop bu la veille. Il couru à la salle de bains.

- Dean, ça va ?

Sam. Qui était Sam ? Son frère ? Non, aucun de ses frères ne s'appelait Sam. Non, il n'avait qu'un seul frère.

- Dean ?

La voix semblait inquiète.

Il s'évanouit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tony ? Tony, ça va ?

- Ouille, gémit le jeune homme.

Logan ouvrit les yeux avec précaution. Son équipe était là. Gibbs, accroupit à côté de lui, vérifiait son pouls.

Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout.

_Max._

- Ça va boss. Je vais bien. Juste un peu trop bu.

- Tu t'es évanouis ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de boire à ce point ! Et reste tranquille, McGee va appeler un ambulance.

- Ambulance ?!

Logan se redressa aussitôt.

- Pas d'ambulance ! Je vais bien, je t'assure !

- Tu as peur de l'hôpital Tony ? Se moqua Ziva.

- Exactement. Et puis qu'est ce que vous faites tous chez moi ?

- Tu étais en retard, et ne répondait pas aux téléphone. Et je te rappel que tu as reçu des menaces lors de notre dernière affaire.

Ha oui. Le suspect qu'ils avaient appréhendé l'avait menacé de manière à peine voilé, lors de son arrestation. Et ses liens avec la pègre avait poussé l'équipe à prendre la menace au sérieux. Heureusement, ils avaient une piste, sur une trahison de ce gars envers ses amis. Si ils parvenaient à le prouver, aucun d'eux n'irait se salir les mains pour le venger. Et Tony ne serait plus menacé.

- En parlant de ça, Abby a trouver des preuves sur les disques dur ?

- Pas encore. Et le fait que tu ne répondes pas au téléphone n'aide pas. Elle est en train de se ronger les sangs au NCIS.

Maintenant rassuré quand à l'état de son agent, Gibbs était agacé par la situation. Tony n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de boire autant, et surtout pas quand sa vie était menacée. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Le regardant, il songea qu'il avait l'air... différent. Il semblait mélancolique. Et c'était vraiment rare. Tony était le plus joyeux du groupe, celui qui détendait l'atmosphère, par des blagues ou des commentaires stupide.

- Tony... Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, bien sur boss.

Les souvenirs de Max, lui faisaient mal. Depuis des années, il ressentait un vide en lui, un manque. Et il s'était efforcé de le dissimuler sous ce masque de Tony le blagueur. Maintenant il comprenait. C'était Max ce trou dans sa poitrine.

_Alec_

Lui, le comprendrait. Où était il ?

- Tony ?

- Quoi McGee ?

-Tu semblais absent. Gibbs t'as dit de te préparer et de nous rejoindre à la voiture dans 5 minutes.

Effectivement, leur patron n'était plus là.

- Désolé. J'étais plongé dans... des souvenirs.

- Si tu as bu assez pour t'évanouir, tes souvenirs doivent être bien flou ! Répliqua l'israélienne.

- Ils n'ont jamais été aussi clair, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Tony s'habilla rapidement, avant de rejoindre l'équipe.

Dans la voiture les menant au NCIS, il réfléchissait au moyen de retrouver celui qui était son seul lien avec son passé. Ou futur. Dire qu'à une époque il était jaloux d'Alec. A présent, il ne pouvait imaginer ne pas le revoir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Dean ! Allez, Dean, réveille toi !

Alec ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre de motel, Sam à ses côtés. Celui ci le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Dean ! Ça va ?

- Sam ? Ouch, ma tête ! Ça va Sammy, ça va.

- J'ai eu peur, merde ! J'ai cru que tu étais victime d'un sort ou autre connerie du genre. Ça fait 20 minutes que tu es inconscient. J'ai même appelé Cas', mais cet enfoiré n'a pas daigné répondre.

_Cas'... ange..._

- CAS' ! Hurla Alec. Ramène toi tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Bonjour.

- Pourquoi il te répond, à toi ?

- Cas', tu connais le culte de la reproduction sélective ? Ce sont des humains qui ont pactisés avec des démons, pour accroître leurs capacités physique. Interrogea Dean, ignorant son frère.

- Ça me dit quelque chose.

L'ange dévisagea Dean, un air étonné sur le visage.

- Bha, quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es différent. Tu...

- Tu peux te rencarder sur ce culte ? L'interrompit il brutalement.

Castiel le regarda encore quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer et de disparaître.

Alec se frotta machinalement la nuque, là où s'était trouvé son code barre. Celui-ci faisait partit de son ADN, cela signifiait-il qu'il était réapparu en même temps que celui-ci ? Si oui, il fallait qu'il le masque avant que Sam ne le remarque.

- Dean, d'où tu sort cette histoire ? Intervint son frère, le tirant de ses pensées. Et qu'est qu'il voulait dire par "tu es différent" ?

- J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire au bar, hier. Et je suppose qu'il voulait parler du fait que j'étais malade à cause de tout l'alcool que j'ai bu hier.

- En parlant de ça, tu es sur que ça vient de l'alcool ? Tu le supporte mieux d'habitude.

- Bien sur. Quoi d'autre ? Tu me prête ton PC ? Faut que je fasse des recherches sur un gars.

- Lié à cette affaire ?

- En quelque sorte. Je pense qu'il pourrait aider. C'est un vieil ami avec qui j'ai perdu contact.

- Très bien, soupira le cadet.

S'installant face au PC, le transgénique se mit à pianoter rapidement. L'entraînement de Manticore lui était revenu en même temps que le reste. Il pénétra sans mal les bases de données de chaque agence du gouvernement, accédant aux informations concernant le personnel.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?!

- J'ai pris des cours du soir, marmonna-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Mensonge évident, mais toujours plus crédible que la vérité.

Alec arrêta de pianoter. Sur l'écran s'affichait une photo de Logan sous le nom d'Anthony DiNozzo, agent fédéral du NCIS. La seule adresse fournit était celle de son bureau.

- Quoi, c'est lui ton gars ? C'est un agent fédéral !

- J'ai confiance en lui.

- Au point d'y jouer ta vie ?

- Et la tienne, affirma Dean.

- Ok, admettons. Mais la seule adresse qu'on a c'est celle du NCIS. On est peut être censé être mort, c'est quand même risqué.

- Comme d'habitude, Sammy, comme d'habitude.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tony !

- Doucement, Abby, doucement !

La jeune femme semblait avoir décidée d'étouffer le pauvre homme.

- Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

- Désolé, j'ai un peu trop bu hier, fit-il, faussement contrit.

La jeune gothique lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en guise de punition.

- Et bien, pendant que toi tu te soûlais, moi je n'est pas chômé ! J'ai effacer l'adresse de ton domicile de toute les bases de données, au cas où. Et j'ai trouvé la preuve que notre gars volait son propre gang. Gibbs va leurs faire passer tous ça. Tu devrais être tranquille après !

- Merci Abbs, t'es la meilleure.

- Je sais.

- Heu... Tu pourrais me laisser utiliser ton ordi, un instant ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec suspicion.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as le tien.

- Le tien est plus puissant. S'il te plaît.

- Tony, ne te vexe pas, mais tu n'es pas très doué en informatique, et, ça, c'est mon bébé.

- Abby, je ne vais pas l'abîmer, ok. Fais moi confiance.

- C'est pour faire quoi ? Je peux peut être le faire pour toi ?

- En fait c'est personnel. Je préférerais être seul.

- Très bien. Mais si je détecte quoi que se soit d'étrange... tu es mort.

- Merci Abbs.

Dès qu'elle fût sortie, Logan verrouilla la porte et s'installa devant l'ordinateur. Alec allait le chercher, c'était sur. Mais, Abby ayant effacé son adresse, il ne trouverait que celle du NCIS. Et il ne tenait pas à ce que leur retrouvailles soit observé par un membre de son équipe. Ils le connaissaient trop bien. Ou du moins ils connaissaient trop bien Tony. Et il avait besoin d'être Logan. Son équipe verrait forcément la différence.

Il eu un léger sourire. Pour l'heure il ne serait aucun des deux. Il pianota quelques instants, puis saisit le micro relié à l'ordinateur.

- Ici Eyes Only. Rendez vous le 15 à 21h aux coordonnées : (Max – 413.120671, Alec – 571.017562) .

Le message ainsi crypté n'était plus compréhensible que par Alec et lui-même. Eux seul connaissaient les identifiants donnés par Manticore aux deux transgéniques (Max = 452 et Alec = 494 ce qui donne les coordonnées 38.879329 , -77.017562). Le message n'avait été transmit que sur les télés de la ville, mais bientôt tout le monde en parlerait. Où que soit Alec, il fallait espérer que le message lui parviendrait.

Prudent Tony effaça ensuite toute trace du délit de l'ordinateur, avant d'ouvrir la porte du labo. Abby l'y attendait, tapant du pied.

- Mise à la porte de mon propre labo !

- Désolé Abbs. Et encore merci ! Lança-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une Impala noire roulait à vive allure sur une route de campagne. A l'intérieur, la radio diffusait une musique entraînante qui fut brusquement coupée, remplacée par une voix féminine.

- Flash spécial, à Washington DC, une personne a diffuser une émission pirate sur toutes les télévisions de la ville, dans le but apparent de donner un rendez-vous. L'homme se fait appeler "Eyes Only". A cette heure le gouvernement n'a pas encore localisé le point d'émission, mais le recherche activement. L'individu est considéré comme un terroriste et un appel à témoin est lancé. Voici le message de Eyes Only...

La voix de Logan retentit dans l'habitacle. Alec sourit légèrement. C'était agréable de retrouver une partie de son passé.

- Tu as de quoi écrire, Sammy ?

- Heu... Oui, c'est bon. Pourquoi ?

- Note, "(38.879329, -77.017562)".

- Ok. C'est quoi ?

- Les coordonnées du rendez-vous.

- Hein ? Quel rendez... Attend, celui de la radio ? C'était pour toi ?

- C'est L... Anthony DiNozzo.

- Comment il a su que tu le cherchais ?

La voix de Sam était suspicieuse, il sentait bien que son frère lui cachait quelque chose.

- J'en sais rien.

Sam ne répondit pas mais s'enfonça dans un silence mécontent. Il connaissait son frère mieux que personne, et depuis le début de la journée celui-ci n'avait cessé de lui mentir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- DiNozzo !

- Oui, boss ?

- Aide Mcgee à trouver ce gars !

Logan soupira. Depuis que son petit message était passé, toutes les agences fédéral étaient sur le pied de guerre, NCIS compris. Tous avaient pour mission de découvrir l'identité de l'homme mystère. Heureusement pour lui, l'entraînement et les connaissances qu'il avait rendait presque impossible que l'un d'eux remonte jusqu'à l'ordinateur de la jeune gothique.

- Alors le bleu, en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- Malheureusement en rien Tony, tes vagues connaissances en informatique sont complètement inutile, là ! Répliqua l'autre homme, sans même relever la tête.

- Pff, c'est pour ça que toi, contrairement à moi, tu n'as jamais de copine.

- Dégage Tony !

Dépité, Logan voulut prendre leur patron à témoin, mais celui-ci montait déjà au MTAC en compagnie du directeur et de l'agent Ziva David.

- Je vais voir Abby, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Il avait appris à aimer ce qu'il faisait. Il avait toujours apprécié le fait de défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin et, ici, il le pouvait de manière plus concrète que lorsqu'il était Eyes Only. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. IL était le terroriste que tous recherchaient. Et il y avait aussi les souvenirs. Savoir d'où venait ce sentiment de perte le soulageait et le faisait souffrir tout à la fois. Jusqu'à présent, il avait caché ce trou dans sa poitrine par un comportement immature et coureur. A présent il voulait juste faire son deuil. Plus que jamais il avait l'impression de porter un masque alors qu'il souriait à ses collègues.

- Hé, Abbs ! Besoin d'aide ?

- Tony ! Ce mec est trop doué, un vrai génie, pas moyen de trouver quoi que ce soit.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple si McGee et toi bossiez ensemble ?

- C'était le cas. Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas bosser si je passais mon temps à faire des éloges sur ce gars et il est partit chercher de son côté. Pourtant je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité ! Ce gars, il défit tout ! Il a fait des choses que je ne pensai même pas possible, c'est incroyable, il...

-Ok, ok, il est génial ! Tu as besoin d'aide ou pas ?

- Oui, mais pas la tienne, désolé.

- Bon, je vais chercher à manger puisque je ne suis bon qu'à ça.

- Tony, ce n'est pas...

- A plus Abbs.

Il ne tiendrait pas la semaine... Gibbs et Ziva restaient invisible, passant leur temps au MTAC, McGee était irritable et Abby avait fermé la porte de son labo. Il s'ennuyait comme jamais. En temps normal il aurait fais des recherches sur les meilleurs hackers de la ville, voir du pays, mais là... La seul chose intéressante du moment était celle qui marquait également la fin de ce cauchemar : son rendez-vous avec Alec.

Alors qu'il pensait à l'autre homme, il eu une idée sur la manière d'occuper ses prochains jours.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans les sous-sols sombre d'un internat privé, situé à l'écart de toute habitation, une étrange scène se déroulait. Plusieurs personnes, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule, entourait une femme au crane rasé et au visage peinturluré, qui effectuait quelque étrange rituel. Elle s'arrêta soudain, le visage levé vers le ciel, les yeux révulsés. La scène dura quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle.

- L'heure est grave, mes frères, une vision vient de m'être envoyée. Deux êtres inférieur veulent nous détruire. L'un d'eux n'est qu'une abomination crée en laboratoire, et l'autre porte des traces de modifications d'ADN. Ces êtres ne devraient même pas exister ! Nous devons nous organiser !

Des acclamations féroce retentirent à travers la foule.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La date du rendez-vous était enfin arrivé. Dean avait réussi à convaincre son frère de le laisser y allez seul, mais il sentait que celui ci ne laisserait pas passer ses cachotteries très longtemps.

Dean soupira. Avec le retour des souvenirs il comprenait enfin pourquoi la famille était si importante pour lui, pourquoi il ressentait un tel besoin de protéger son frère. En partant, il avait perdu ses frères et sœurs, sa grande famille, qu'il avait appris à aimer grâce à Max, sa sœur et amie. Et, dans cette nouvelle vie, il avait ensuite perdue sa mère, puis son père, le laissant seul avec Sam, son petit frère, qu'il se devait de protéger.

Il approchait du lieu de rendez-vous, ses pensés toujours tournoyantes. Il était désormais dans la désagréable situation de devoir choisir entre perdre la confiance de Sammy ou abandonner ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière. Tous étant sa famille. Et il avait fait le choix de tout risquer pour ceux du futur, ceux qui étaient pourchassés, assassinés, torturés, ceux pour qui Max s'était sacrifiée.

Les sens en éveil, il se laissa guider par ses sens surhumains, qu'il avait retrouvé avec plaisir. Logan ne devait pas être loin. Il se retourna au moment où celui-ci approchait, souriant légèrement.

- Alec.

- Logan.

Les deux hommes s'accordèrent une accolade joyeuse, heureux de se revoir.

- Viens, marchons un peu.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Hé bien, ...

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à se raconter leurs nouvelles vies, ce qu'ils était devenu. Pas besoin de secret entre eux, ils connaissaient tout de l'autre. Ils étaient presque de la même famille au final.

- Finalement, nos vies ont été plutôt bien choisie, elles nous correspondent.

- Moins de mort dans la mienne ne m'aurait pas déplut, grommela Alec.

- Tu pense pouvoir te renseigner sur les démons qu'on recherche ?

- J'ai déjà quelqu'un sur le coup. Et toi, tu pense pouvoir démasquer les membres du gouvernement lié à la secte ?

- Oui, figure toi que cette semaine je n'avait pas grand choses à faire à cause d'Eyes Only. J'en ai profité pour chercher des informations sur ces gens. Plusieurs personnes, dans plusieurs agences fédérale, correspondent au profil. Mais seul la marque sur l'avant bras pourrait le confirmer.

- Et comment tu compte faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient assez stupide pour laisser n'importe qui la voir.

- Je sais, on improvisera. En attendant je vais chercher les autres. Plus on en aura, mieux se sera. Ton gars, qui est sur l'affaire, il a déjà quelque chose ?

- Il ne m'a encore rien donné. C'est l'ange dont je t'ai parlé, Castiel. Je lui est demandé de se renseigner sur les familiers dès que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, mais depuis pas de nouvelle. Si on va dans un endroit tranquille je peux l'appeler. Pas sur qu'il réponde, par contre.

- On peut aller chez moi, c'est pas loin.

Montant dans leurs voitures respectives, ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Tony.

- C'est loin de valoir ton ancien appart' !

- C'est toujours mieux que la maison de Joshua, ou Terminal City. Mais moins vivant cela dit.

- Je vais peut-être m'installer ici, c'est mieux que le motel pourrit où je suis avec Sammy.

Logan sourit.

- On finirait par s'entre-tuer ! Tu veux une bière ?

- Ouais, merci.

Logan attrapa deux canettes dans le frigo, avant d'en envoyer une à Alec.

- Alors, ton ange ?

Il devait l'avouer, il avait hâte de voir à quoi cet être ressemblait. Celui qui les avaient envoyé dans le passé étant resté dans le noir, ce serait la première fois qu'il en verrait un. Bien qu'Alec lui avait expliqué qu'ils utilisaient des corps humains, il restait persuadé qu'il serait _diffèrent_.

- Hey, Cas', tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?!

Il attendit un instant avant de soupirer.

- Il ne vient que quand il veut, celui-là.

Il se tourna vers Tony pour le prendre à témoin... et se retrouva nez à nez avec Castiel.

- Cas' !

- Dean. Tu m'as appelé.

- Ouais, merci. Castiel, voici Logan, Logan, Castiel.

L'ange inclina légèrement la tête vers l'autre humain, qui le dévisageait, avant de se retourner vers Dean.

Tony était surpris. Autant l'apparition était impressionnante, autant l'allure... Castiel avait tout de l'humain normal. Lorsqu'Alec lui avait dit que l'ange portait tout le temps un trench-coat beige, il avait cru à une blague. Et non.

- Cas', tu as du nouveau sur ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui.

L'ange le regardait fixement.

- Heu, ça va ?

- Tu n'es pas de cette époque. Pas entièrement. Et lui non plus.

- Je te raconterai. Éluda Dean. Alors, pour notre affaire ?

- Les gens que vous cherchez fonctionnent d'une manière que tu connais bien, Dean. Ils ont un lien avec un groupe de démons, assez similaire à celui entre Sam et Azazel.

- Ils se détestent ?

- Non. Castiel semblait surpris. Ils ne travailleraient pas ensemble, si c'était le cas. Je parlais du partage de sang.

- Ils utilisent du sang de serpent, mais à part ça...

- Ce ne sont pas des serpents. Ce sont des créatures, liées aux démons. Ce sont des familiers. C'est de là que vient le surnom du groupe partageant leurs sang. Ils leurs sont donnés en sacrifice par les démons.

- Qu'est ce les démons y gagnent ?

- Une armée. Sans le savoir, les humains sont devenu contrôlable par leurs "alliés".

- Une armée, rien que ça... soupira Alec.

- Aussi fort soient-ils, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour que leur armée représente un risque, fit remarquer Tony.

- Si vous êtes venus du futur, n'est-ce pas parce qu'ils sont déjà au pouvoir ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Si, ils étaient bel et bien au pouvoir. Ils avaient pallié leur manque d'effectif par un placement stratégique des leurs et étaient présent à tous les postes clé.

- On les trouve où ces démons ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a une chose intéressante à savoir sur eux. En échange de leur pouvoir, ils ont dut réclamer quelque chose au humain. Ils ne leur ont bien sur pas dit qu'ils obtiendraient le contrôle sur eux. Il fallait donc trouver autre chose pour que le pacte semble normal. Lorsqu'un familier à un enfant, le premier né est offert aux démons en sacrifice.

- Ça explique des choses.

- Mais ça n'aide pas vraiment ! Fit remarquer Alec.

- Au contraire. Tu te souvient que j'ai fait des recherches, sur de possible familiers dans le gouvernement ?

- Oui, et ?

- L'une des personnes correspondant au profil a une femme enceinte. C'est leur premier enfant et elle devrait accoucher d'ici une ou deux semaines.

- Donc on surveille et si ils embarque le gosse, on suit ?

- Exactement ! Dès qu'on sait où ils vont on sauve le gosse et on pourra préparer la "dératisation".

- Et comment on répartie la surveillance ? Avec ton boulot, ça risque de poser problème.

- Attend, je t'ai pas dit la meilleure ! Sa femme est une marine. Il suffirait que des "preuves" de son implication potentielle dans un trafic apparaissent et elle sera mise sous surveillance par le NCIS. Je te donnerais mes tours de garde, afin qu'il y ai toujours un de nous et le tour est joué !

Logan, fier de son plan, attendait la réaction d'Alec. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Ça peut marcher ! Cas' tu peux continuer à te renseigner ? Parfait. Je vais rentrer, Sammy m'en veux déjà pas mal pour tous ce que je lui cache...

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas la vérité ? Le surnaturel, il connaît.

- Par ce que je ne veut pas qu'il cesse de me voir comme son frère. Il est tout ce qui me reste, mon seul frère. Je ne veux pas le perdre...

- Compris. Je te tiens au courant pour le plan. Bonne soirée. Ha, attends, tiens, mon numéro. C'est plus pratique que d'utiliser Eyes Only !

Dean saisit la carte que lui tendait son ami.

- Tu as de quoi noter le mien ? Les chasseurs n'ont pas le droit aux jolies cartes.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, près à ce battre pour leur futur, celui de leur famille et de leurs amis.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, au bureau du NCIS, l'apathie avait remplacé l'excitation. La date du rendez-vous du mystérieux Eyes Only était passé et personne n'avait trouvé le moindre indice.

- Houla, le bleu, t'a vraiment une sale tête !

- Merci Tony. Forcément, quand on ne fait rien, ça se voit. Répliqua-t-il.

- Doucement, doucement... C'est vous qui me viriez sans arrêt. Personne n'a daigné accepter mon aide.

- C'était déjà assez difficile sans que tu sois dans nos pattes... Soupira le jeune agent.

- Peu importe. J'ai reçu assez de remarque sur mes piètre performance en informatique. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Gibbs et Ziva ? On ne les a pas vu depuis le début de cette histoire.

- Il sont sortis du MTAC ce matin et sont rentré se changer. Et tu les auraient vu tous les jours si tu était arrivé plus tôt... Ou partis plus tard.

- Je me tournai suffisamment les pouces comme ça, merci.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-que tu faisais comme recherches durant toutes la semaine ? Ce n'était pas sur le pirate.

- Je cherchait la fille avec qui j'avais bu, il y a quelques jours, mentit Logan. Tu sais, le soir avant que vous veniez tous chez moi ? J'avais tellement bu, plus moyen de me souvenirs de son nom ou de son numéro.

- DiNozzo !

- Hey, boss t'es de retour !

- N'utilise pas les ressources du NCIS pour retrouver tes conquêtes ! Grogna l'homme en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Aïe ! Compris boss.

- Agent Gibbs !

- Directeur ?

- On à reçut des informations sur une potentielle cellule terroriste. Une marines en serait à la tête. Je veux que vous mettiez une planque en place en face de chez elle afin de repérer d'éventuel mouvement suspect. Voici le dossier.

- Très bien.

Logan sourit. Son plan se déroulait à merveille.

- Allez, Dinozzo, McGee, vous prendrez le premier tour. Ziva et moi nous vous remplacerons dans 5h.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Alors, Dean, ton contact avait des infos ?

La veille au soir, Sam dormais déjà à son retour. Et il comptait visiblement rattraper son retard dès le réveil.

- Il a des pistes sur plusieurs personnes correspondant au profil. Cas' a donné plus d'infos.

Il expliqua tous ce qu'ils avaient appris sur les démons, espérant que son frère serait suffisamment satisfait pour lui pardonner ses cachotteries précédente.

- Je vois... Tu peux m'en dire plus sur cet agent fédéral ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'en ai jamais parlé avant, si tu le connaît si bien ? Surtout quand les feds étaient après nous.

- On a perdu contact il y a très longtemps, je ne savais même pas comment le joindre, ok ?!

Décidément, ce n'était pas gagné. Son frère ne laissait pas tomber si facilement...

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? Y'a un plan ?

- Oui...

Dean, expliqua le plan de Logan à son frère, qui en fut heureusement satisfait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils était en planque. Une semaine et Gibbs était convaincu que c'était une perte de temps. Il avait de l'instinct et lui faisait confiance. Quelque chose ne collait pas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony ne donnait plus beaucoup de temps à son projet. Gibbs allait sûrement tout leur faire remballer d'ici le lendemain. Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour, avant que la femme accouche. Juste quelques jours, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais c'était déjà trop. Il se tourna vers McGee qui somnolait sur un fauteuil.

- Hey, le bleu ! Je dois passer un coup de fils, alors tu surveilles.

Il sortit rapidement du bâtiment dans lequel ils s'étaient installé et saisit son téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Alec ? C'est Logan.

- Salut ! Il y a du mouvement ?

- Non, justement. Mon patron va arrêter la planque demain, si rien de nouveau ne se produit aujourd'hui.

- Merde ! On fait quoi ?

- On provoque quelque chose de nouveau...

Quelques minutes plus tard Tony raccrochait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Retournant dans l'appartement, il retrouva un McGee s'ennuyant fermement.

- Ha, Tony. Si tu savais ce que tu as loupé ! Elle est resté assise sur son canapé depuis que tu es partis... comme depuis le début de cette foutue planque !

- Elle est enceinte, le bleu, tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce qu'elle danse la Lambada ?

Le jeune agent soupira sans répondre, reprenant la surveillance.

Une heure passa, sans que rien ne change. McGee devenait de plus en plus léthargique et Tony s'ennuyait ferme, quand deux hommes apparurent.

Vêtu de ses habits habituel, auxquels s'ajoutaient une casquette dissimulant ses traits, Dean s'approchait de la porte de la jeune femme, accompagné par un autre homme, plus grand, dont les traits étaient également camouflés.

- Hey, McGee, ça bouge !

L'autre se releva brusquement, et saisit une paire de jumelle, ainsi qu'un casque.

"Tu es sur que c'est ici ?"

"Oui, c'est bien cette adresse, c'est elle notre taupe."

"Bon, on dépose le message et on se barre !"

Les deux hommes glissèrent une enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres et repartirent aussitôt.

Tony avait regardé le plus grand avec curiosité. Malgré les divers contact qu'il avait eu avec Alec depuis le début de la planque, c'était la première fois qu'il apercevait son frère.

- Enfin du nouveau ! S'exclama l'autre agent. Gibbs va être surpris, lui qui voulait qu'on remballe tout.

- C'est sur. Je le préviens, tu vas fouiller la boite aux lettre.

Logan saisit son téléphone, et appela son patron. L'appel fut court, mais le résultat concluant. McGee, revenu entre temps, leur avait annoncé que le message des deux inconnus consistait en une série de chiffres et de lettres. Sûrement un code. La planque était donc prolongé. Le plan avait marché.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, le code avait était transmit à des pros du décryptage et Gibbs attendait leurs conclusions pour interroger la suspecte. La planque était de nouveau morne, et les agents s'ennuyaient toujours fermement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony et McGee étaient encore de corvée de surveillance quand quelque chose se passa enfin. C'était le début de soirée et la femme venait de perdre les eaux. Paniquée, elle téléphona à son mari qui lui promit d'être là dans un instant.

- Je m'absente deux secondes McGee.

Logan se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement et saisit son téléphone. Heureusement, le changement de tour étant pour bientôt, Alec ne devait pas être très loin.

- Alec ? Il y a du nouveau. L'accouchement est pour ce soir. Tu es bientôt là ? Parfait. Crève leurs pneus si tu as le temps. Ils faut les empêcher d'aller dans une clinique privé pleine de familiers. A tout a l'heure.

Retournant dans l'appartement, il continua à surveiller la jeune femme. Une voiture noire arriva en trombe, et s'arrêta brusquement devant la maison des futurs parents. Le père en sortit rapidement. Au même instant Gibbs et Ziva entrèrent dans la pièce pour prendre la relève. Logan en profita pour décaler la caméra dans un geste "maladroit" tout en bloquant la vue de ses collègues sur la rue. Si Alec avait eu le temps d'arriver, c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait crever les pneus.

Le changement d'équipe se fit en quelques minutes, et il quitta la pièce en espérant le succès du plan. Alors qu'il sortait avec McGee, la voix de Ziva lui parvint de la porte encore entrouverte.

- Ils ont des problèmes de voitures ont dirait...

La voix fut étouffée par la fermeture du battant. Logan sourit. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble par une sortie de secours pour plus de discrétion.

- Hé, mec ! Interpella une voix que Logan connaissait bien. T'aurais une 'tite pièce ?

L'homme caché dans un coin sombre était à coup sur Alec.

- Vas y le bleu, rentre chez toi. Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'autre homme.

Il sentit son collègue hésiter, avant de partir de l'autre côté.

- Alec.

- Logan.

- Bravo pour les pneus !

- Aucun soucis, ce n'est pas un pneu qui me résistera !

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait de ton frère ?

- Je lui est demandé de faire des recherches sur nos démons. On ne sait toujours pas comment s'en débarrasser.

- On ne peut pas les exorciser ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ?

- Si, on peut généralement, ça permet de les renvoyer en enfer. Mais ce ne sont pas de simple démons. On cherche donc un moyen efficace de tous les détruire et définitivement, si possible.

Les deux hommes avancèrent discrètement vers la maison, comptant sur la nuit, désormais tombée, pour les aider à passer inaperçu. Surtout avec le NCIS aux aguets. Il s'accroupirent près d'une fenêtre, guettant les mouvements à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme était à présent absente, probablement dans sa chambre, tandis que le mari parlait rapidement au téléphone.

- Il appel des infirmières, rapporta le mutant à son camarade. Elles viennent d'une clinique privée. Pas de surprise là dessus. Il y a plus qu'a attendre...

Le silence retomba. Alec écoutait attentivement les bruits venant de la maison, tandis que Logan restait pensif.

- Ça ne le dérange pas d'être mis à l'écart, ton frère ? Fit-il soudain.

Dean grimaça. Visiblement Logan avait touché un point sensible.

- Il me fait la tête, depuis le début de cette histoire. Je suis un pro du mensonge, mais Sam me connaît trop pour ne pas savoir que je lui cache des choses. Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute.

- Ne le perd pas. Logan était soudain très sérieux. On ne reverra plus jamais les autres. Ni Original Cyndie, ni Joshua, ni...Max.

Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier prénom. Dean le regarda tristement.

- Je sais. Et crois moi, je ne pensais pas souffrir autant à cette pensée. Ne _jamais_ les revoir. C'est vrai qu'avec Sam, c'est différent. Même si on se dispute, on finis toujours par ce réconcilier. Mais, là, j'ai du mal. C'est pas seulement que j'ai peur de le perdre. J'ai aussi l'impression de tous les trahir en étant près de lui. Ils ont été mes frères en premier. J'ai l'impression de les avoir... remplacé.

Le silence tomba de nouveau. Tout deux mesuraient la perte subit. L'un avait perdu sa famille, l'autre ses amis et celle qu'il aimait.

Un bruit de moteur les ramena à la réalité. Une ambulance venait de se garer près de la maison. Deux infirmières en sortirent aussitôt.

Les deux femmes furent rapidement introduite dans la maison, puis dans une pièce attenante, de laquelle Alec entendit provenir des gémissements.

- Le travail a commencé. Renseigna-t-il.

Puis, de nouveau, ce fut une longue attente. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cris, entre douleur et peine infinie, ne se fasse entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une des deux infirmières, tenant le nourrisson dans une couverture. La main sur le visage de l'enfant, elle semblait vouloir épargner la vue du cadavre à la mère. Pourtant, de là où il était, Alec entendait les petits battement de cœur.

- Christine, fait une piqûre à madame, qu'elle se repose !

Quelque seconde plus tard, la deuxième infirmière arriva également, suivi du mari.

- On vous rapportera le corps dans deux jours, fit tranquillement celle qui semblait diriger. On vous à laisser de quoi faire dormir votre femme en attendant. N'hésiter pas. Ça lui fera du bien.

Le mari acquiesça d'un air entendu. Les deux femmes repartirent, l'enfant dans les bras.

- Bon, maintenant, le plus difficile : les suivre sans se faire voir, jusqu'à leur planque et leur reprendre l'enfant avant qu'elles n'y entre.

- C'est partit ! Lança Dean en se dirigeant vers l'impala, garée un peu plus loin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En haut d'un immeuble, alors que les agents McGee et DiNozzo venaient de sortirent, les agents David et Gibbs s'installèrent.

- Ils ont des problèmes de voitures ont dirait, ils sont en train de faire demi tour. C'est bizarre... Fit remarquer l'israélienne.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Un pneu crevé. Il a du rouler sur un truc en arrivant.

La voix sonnait peu convaincue.

- Regarde sur la vidéo si on voit quelque chose d'étrange, Ziva.

L'israélienne fit défiler l'enregistrement en arrière.

- Rha, Tony ! Cet idiot à bousculé la caméra à ce moment là ! On n'a rien...

Gibbs soupira. Son meilleur agent était vraiment étrange, ces temps ci.

- Une ambulance arrive. Deux infirmières. Je doute qu'il ce passe quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ce soir, Gibbs.

L'homme s'approcha, jetant un œil sur la vidéo. Un mouvement, près d'une fenêtre, attira son regard. Malheureusement, il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit de précis... Il demanderai à Abby de regarder la vidéo demain.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Suivant l'ambulance à une certaine distance, les deux hommes étaient tendus. Alec avait éteint les phares pour plus de discrétion, comptant sur sa vision nocturne.

Le véhicule des infirmières s'était engagé sur une route de campagne depuis un moment déjà, obligeant les deux autre à chercher le moindre signe, leur permettant de savoir quand ils approcherait de l'antre des familiers. Il fallait qu'ils récupèrent l'enfant avant d'y être.

- Au fait, tiens, prend mon flingue, je préfère les affronter à mains nues. Fit soudain Alec, faisant sursauter son ami.

- Quoi ? Ha, merci. C'est sur qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite d'utiliser mon arme de service.

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

- Là, le panneaux ! On approche d'un internat !

- Parfait, à nous de jouer, maintenant.

Alec accéléra brusquement, doublant les deux femmes, avant qu'elles ne réalisent ce qui ce passait. D'un violent dérapage, l'impala s'arrêta en travers de la route, obligeant l'autre véhicule à faire de même.

Les deux hommes sortirent aussitôt. Alec sauta sur une des femmes, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Celle-ci s'écarta au dernier moment, s'attendant à le voir s'écraser à terre. Elle n'avait pas prévue le mouvement, aussi rapide que souple de son adversaire qui pivotant sur lui même, lui asséna un violent coup dans l'estomac, l'envoyant à terre.

Surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps réagir, avant qu'un bruit sourd éclate. Elle cessa tout mouvements, alors qu'une tâche sombre apparaissait sur son torse.

Tout c'était passé en quelques secondes. Avec un cri de rage, l'autre femme attaqua, décidée à ne pas sous estimer les deux hommes. Un corps à corps violent démarra entre elle et Alec, les mouvements, tous plus rapides et puissant les uns que les autres, s'enchaînaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, empêchant Logan d'intervenir. Cependant, il était clair que l'infirmière gagnait largement. Elle faisait même en sorte de garder Alec suffisamment près d'elle pour qu'il lui serve de bouclier. L'issue du combat ne faisant aucun doute, Logan décida de prendre le risque d'agir, avant qu'Alec ne se fasse tuer.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Et il tira.

Il avait pris soins de viser les jambes, comptant sur les facultés régénératrice de son ami, si il le touchait.

Un cri de douleur, masculin, retentit. Logan l'ignora, et, alors que la femme faisait un bond en arrière, surprise, il tira de nouveau. Touchée en pleine tête, elle s'effondra, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par le halètement d'Alec.

- Ça va ?

Inquiet, Logan se précipita vers son ami. Des grognements le rassurèrent : Alec l'insultait copieusement.

- Non, mais t'es malade ?! Pourquoi tu m'a tiré dessus ?!

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, j'te signale. Si tu ne te faisait pas botter le cul par une nana, j'aurai pas eu à le faire ! Répliqua-t-il moqueur.

- Enfoiré, on voit que c'est pas toi qui te battait... Râla l'autre, vexé. Et d'abord, je m'en sortait très bien, fit-il avec mauvaise fois.

- Mais bien sur. Rigola-t-il. Aller, montre moi cette blessure. Ça va, rien de grave, te connaissant, dans quelque jours il n'y aura plus la moindre trace. Tu as de quoi faire un bandage, dans ton super coffre ?

- Mouais.

Logan laissa son compagnon se débrouiller et se dirigea vers l'ambulance. Aucun bruit n'en sortait. Il n'avait certes pas l'habitude des enfants, mais cela lui semblait bizarre. Après tout le raffut qu'ils avaient fait, l'enfant n'aurait-il pas du pousser des hurlements ?

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Un petit corps était emmailloté dans une couverture et posé dans une sorte de petit bac en plastique sur-élevé. Il s'en saisit délicatement avant de vérifier son pouls et sa respiration. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. L'enfant était vivant. Les deux femmes l'avait sûrement drogué, pour le maintenir silencieux.

- Alors, il va bien ? Enfin soigné, Alec venait de le rejoindre.

- Oui, mais drogué. On en fait quoi, maintenant, au juste.

- Je pensais le confier à un ami, Bobby. Il est un peu comme notre oncle, à Sam et moi. On peut lui faire confiance.

- Parfait. Tu peux le lui amener ?

- Non, il vit trop loin d'ici, mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut. Cas' ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, tu peux venir ?!

- Dean.

- Parfait, tu pourrais amener cet enfant à Bobby, s'il-te-plaît ?

Castiel le regarda d'un air neutre.

- Je ne suis pas un coursier, Dean. J'ai d'autre choses à faire, que de délivrer des colis pour toi.

- Désolé, c'est juste pour cette fois, ok ? Tu as du nouveau sur les démons ?

- Oui, pour les trouver il vous faut interroger une des personnes du culte qui soit en contact avec eux. Ce sont les maîtres de cérémonie. Je pense que vous les reconnaîtrez.

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça !

Attrapant l'enfant, Castiel disparut.

- Il est particulier, ton pote... Remarqua Logan un peu étonné par le comportement si neutre de l'ange.

- On s'habitue. Répondit simplement Dean avec un léger sourire.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Déjà, on cache l'ambulance. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se sachent repérés. Ensuite on va dormir. On se voit demain pour voir si Sam à trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser des démons et mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Ça te va ?

- Parfait.

Il leur fallut près de deux heures pour être sur que personne ne retrouverai l'ambulance avant longtemps.

- Tu me ramène à la planque ? J'y ai laissé ma voiture.

- Ouais, bien sur. Acquiesça Alec.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arrivant au motel, Dean retrouva Sam, toujours en pleine recherches.

- Rien trouvé ?

- Si, j'ai quelque chose, mais c'est pas encore très clair. Et toi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, avec ton nouveau partenaire ?

- Sammy, tu sais bien qu'il ne connaît pas le surnaturel comme toi et moi. Il fallait que se soit toi qui fasse ces recherches, et...

- Bien sur Dean, sauf que depuis le début de cette histoire, tu me cache des choses ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré ce type, tu as peur de quoi, hein ? Qu'il fasse une gaffe sur un de vos précieux petits secrets ?!

- Sam, calme toi. On le voit demain, ok ? Je ne te cache rien d'important, juste certain truc de quand je l'ai connus.

- On n'en reparlera. On passe le voir où et quand ?

- Chez lui, demain soir, après son travail.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors qu'il arrivait au boulot, Tony étouffa un bâillement. La nuit avait été longue et mouvementée.

- Pas assez dormi, Tony ? Lança la voix moqueuse de Ziva. Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui reviens de planque.

- J'ai eu de la visite. Mentit-il.

- En tout cas, tu seras sûrement ravis d'apprendre que la planque est suspendue. La marine est en cure de sommeil, là. Malheureusement pour elle, elle a perdu son enfant.

- Ha ok, merci.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau avec soulagement. La planque n'avait désormais plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

- DiNozzo !

- Patron ?

- Suis moi.

Étonné, Tony lui emboîta le pas vers le labo d'Abby. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard embêté.

- Peux tu m'expliquer ceci ?

D'un clic, Abby lança une vidéo. Logan reconnu tout de suite la maison de la marine. Abby effectua alors un agrandissement et un éclaircissement sur une partie de la scène. Le sang de Tony se figea. Son visage et celui d'Alec s'affichait clairement.

- Alors, une explication ?

- Heu...

Tony hésita, craignant que Gibbs ne détecte ses mensonges. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- J'ai vu un type rôder et j'ai été l'interpeller. Il était bourré et j'ai eu du mal à lui faire quitter les lieux.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais qui est cet homme ? Non ? Abby !

La jeune femme pianota rapidement, faisant apparaître la photo de Dean Winchester à l'écran. La mention de dangereux criminel s'étalant en dessous.

- Whoa, si j'avais su qui je tenais, boss...

- La deuxième ou première fois ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand j'ai vu cette vidéo, j'ai été surpris de constaté que tu t'étais attardé après la planque. J'ai donc demandé à McGee si il savait pourquoi tu étais resté. Quand il m'a dit qu'un mendiant t'avais interpellé, j'ai été très surpris. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu dans des résidences familiale, comme celle-ci. Par contre, je sais que ce genre de lieu à beaucoup de caméras de surveillance. Comme celle-ci... Abby, deuxième vidéo.

Cette fois c'était une vidéo venant d'une rue que Logan reconnu sans peine. Celle derrière l'immeuble où ils étaient en planque. Avec vue sur la sortie de secours.

On y voyait Alec, un peu plus loin, dans un coin d'ombre. Puis lui et McGee sortirent et Alec l'interpella. McGee partit de son côté, tandis que lui rejoignait l'autre homme avec lequel il commença à parler.

- Tu sais qu'Abby lit sur les lèvres, bien sur.

- Oui.

La voix de Tony lui paru faible à ses propres oreilles. Car si lui tournait le dos à la caméra, le visage d'Alec était, au contraire parfaitement visible.

- "Logan", "Aucun soucis, ce n'est pas un pneu qui me résistera". Traduisit la jeune gothique.

Logan en aurai presque soupiré de soulagement. Ils s'étaient suffisamment éloigné, avant que leur conversation n'aborde le thème "démons". Bien que l'histoire des pneus soit déjà assez suspecte.

- Tu es sous couverture, Tony, c'est ça ? Demanda la jeune femme, l'air sur d'elle.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil vers Gibbs. Lui aussi semblait attendre une réponse positive à la question. Tout indiquait qu'il était lié à un dangereux criminel, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait même l'envisager. Ils avaient confiance en lui.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Répondit-il, l'air contrit.

- Et bien le directeur à intérêt à s'expliquer, lui ! Il sait que je refuse que mes agents soient sous couverture sans que je ne le sache !

Gibbs se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur.

- Patron ! Laisse tomber, s'il-te-plaît !

- Certainement pas. J'aurai du être au courant, surtout avec un type comme ce Winchester dans l'histoire.

Gibbs s'engouffra dans l'appareil, Tony sur les talons.

- Boss, s'il-te-plaît, vraiment, laisse tomber ! Insista le jeune homme, presque suppliant.

Mais son patron l'ignora tandis qu'il sortait dans les bureaux.

- Vance! Interpella-t-il leur directeur.

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris du ton de son subordonné.

- Oui, Gibbs ?

Celui-ci commença à invectiver son vis à vis, sous l'œil surpris et intéressé du reste de l'équipe. Inquiet, Logan tenta de rejoindre discrètement l'ascenseur derrière lui.

- Gibbs, Tony n'est PAS sous couverture !

Le regard de Gibbs pivota vers son agent, suivit par ceux du directeur et de ses amis.

- Agent DiNozzo, avez vous une explication ?

- Désolé boss, murmura-t-il. Je connais Dean Winchester, c'est un vieil ami.

Tous le fixèrent, les yeux rond, refusant de croire ce que cela impliquait. L'agent Anthony DiNozzo ne pouvait pas être un traître.

- Pardon ?!

- Il est innocent, tenta Tony. Il n'a jamais fait ce dont on l'accuse !

_Enfin, pas tout..._

- Là n'est pas le problème, agent DiNozzo ! Gibbs, je suis désolé. DiNozzo, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Guidé vers la salle d'interrogatoire, Tony tapa discrètement un message sur son téléphone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un léger "bip" signala à Alec qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il le parcouru et lâcha un juron.

- Dean ?

- Tony c'est fait arrêter. Ils ont découverts qu'on se connaissaient.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il faut qu'on le sorte de là.

Sam soupira.

- Ok, on va le sauver ton pote...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans une petite salle, éclairée de flambeaux, une silhouette s'approcha rapidement d'une autre.

- On a retrouvé un des hommes. Anthony DiNozzo, agent du NCIS. Il vient d'être arrêté.

- Bien. Faites en sorte qu'il ne ressorte jamais du NCIS. Enfin pas vivant. Vous avez carte blanche.

- Très bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Tony réfléchissait. Les deux hommes qu'il était se battaient en lui. Il était en train de gâcher la vie qu'il s'était construite en tant que Tony, et, bien que ses raisons soient bonnes, une part de lui aurait presque voulut ne pas se souvenir. Presque. Parce que tout de même, il se sentait mieux, maintenant que ses souvenirs étaient complet.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Gibbs au visage fermé. Il s'assit face à Tony et soupira.

- Bon, tu sais comment ça marche... Parle moi de Dean Winchester, de tes liens avec lui et ce que vous faisiez près de la maison de cette marine.

- Dean est un ami, accusé à tord de nombreux crimes. Je lui est parlé de notre planque et il était curieux de voir comment on faisait, menti Tony avec aplomb.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, DiNozzo ! Étant donné ta situation, il serait bien que tu dises la vérité ! Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?

- Plus d'un an.

- Et c'est ce que tu appelles un "vieil ami" ?

- On a subit beaucoup de coups dur ensemble. Ça rapproche.

- Quels coups dur ? Quand ?

_Dans une autre vie._

Bien sur Gibbs ne comprenait pas, comment, lors de l'année précédente, un tel rapprochement entre son meilleur agent et un criminel tel que ce Winchester avait put ce produire. Et ces coups dur dont parlait Tony ? Pourquoi n'en savait-il rien ?

- Des gens en avaient après quelqu'un qu'on connaissaient. Et on c'est retrouvés au milieu.

Pas entièrement un mensonge.

- Quand ?

- Tout au long de l'année.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?

- Dean est recherché par le FBI. Et... la personne qu'on aidait lui faisait confiance.

Logan en aurait presque rit. A la base, ni lui, ni Max n'avait la moindre confiance en Alec. Et celui ci n'avait rien fait pour, au départ. Il avait fallut du temps pour qu'une vrai confiance s'installe entre eux. Et les "coups dur" avaient aidés, c'était vrai.

- Qui est cette personne ?

- Elle à disparut. Entièrement. Tu ne trouveras rien sur elle.

- Son nom !

- Max.

Le nom était familier aux oreilles de Gibbs. Il l'avait entendu récemment... mais où ?

- Max comment ?

- Juste Max.

- Et tu lui faisait assez confiance pour la croire sur la prétendu innocence de ce Winchester ?

- Oui.

- Tu serais prêt à me jurer, dans les yeux, que cet homme n'a jamais tué ?

Logan cilla. Bien sur qu'Alec avait tué. Et des gens innocent parfois. Mais c'était quand il était sous la coupe de Manticore. Quand à Dean... Pour ce qu'il en savait, il avait tué beaucoup de créatures non humaine.

- Je vois, constata Gibbs, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Mais tu lui fais confiance.

- Oui.

- Ton ami est doué pour faire croire à sa mort... Et pourtant, il est encore et toujours en vie.

- C'est un battant.

- Sais-tu où il est, maintenant ?

- Non.

- Que faisiez vous près de la maison de cette marine ?

- On enquêtait.

- Le NCIS enquêtait déjà. Pourquoi enquêtiez vous de votre côté ?

- On soupçonnait le mari d'être lié à ceux qui s'en sont pris à notre amie.

- Et ?

- C'était le cas.

- Et que comptiez vous faire, avec cette info ?

- Repérer les autres, les surveiller.

- Winchester ne comptait pas leur rendre visite dans leur sommeil ?

- Je te l'es dit, il est innocent.

- Mais tu le pense capable de tuer ?

- Tout comme toi et moi. Si c'est nécessaires.

- ... McGee est en train de vérifier ton ordinateur. Ziva à pris quelques agents et est partie chez toi. Tu as des choses à me dire, avant ?

Tony s'efforça de ne pas montrer de signe de stress.

- Non. Rien à dire patron.

- Une dernière question. Si tu lui fais confiance à ce point, pourquoi lui avoir donné un faux nom ? Il t'a appelé "Logan".

- Il connaît mon vrai nom. C'est juste au cas où quelqu'un le mettrait sur écoute. Que mon nom ne soit pas lié au sien.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement et un McGee légèrement gêné entra.

- Patron, les résultats de son ordinateur. Mais je pense que quelqu'un d'autre à fait certaine recherches. Ou il à eu de l'aide, mais c'était la semaine où on était tous après ce hackeur, "Eyes only", donc c'est peu probable et...

- McGee !

- Oui, donc, rien de spécial, à part les recherches dont je vous parlais. De nombreuses données confidentielles sur le personnel de plusieurs agences fédérale ont été piraté. Mais ça dépasse largement les compétences de Tony. Même pour Abby et moi, ça aurait été difficile. En fait le style fait penser à... enfin, c'est Abby qui le pense, je...

- A Eyes only ! Fit la voix d'Abby, les rejoignant dans la petite pièce.

- Eyes only ? Répéta Gibbs.

- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un comparatif, je ne dit pas que c'est lui le pirate, là. Juste que la méthode à le même côté... novateur, puissant, surprenant !

- Très bien. La recherche à eu des résultats ?

- Quelques noms. Tenez, la liste. Et Ziva est revenue, mais elle n'a rien trouvée chez lui.

- Merci. Vous pouvez y retourner.

- Bien patron.

Gibbs commença à parcourir la liste, ignorant Tony. Finalement, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une ligne, avant de se retourner vers son agent.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de trouver le nom du mari de notre marine ? Qui t'a aidé à pirater ? Le frère de Dean, Sam ? Il a des connaissances en informatique, non ?

- Possible. Je ne le connaît pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui a piraté les données.

- Tony, si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut que tu me parles, que tu m'expliques !

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand des coups de feu retentirent. Des cris leur parvinrent, alors que les deux hommes se levaient brusquement.

- Tu restes ici, Tony ! Lança Gibbs en ouvrant la porte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, Ziva entra rapidement suivie de McGee et Abby.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe ?

- Des hommes, sortit dont ne sait où, avec des armes, on ouvert le feu dans les bureaux. On ne sait pas combien ils sont, mais ils semblent particulièrement doués... Je n'avais jamais vu ça Gibbs ! Les agents qui étaient là haut n'ont rien put faire, et nos armes de service sont dans nos bureaux, hors d'atteinte. Et on ignore ce qu'ils veulent...

- Moi.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, pale, qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

- Toi ? Encore des amis ?

- Non. Ils font partie du groupe dont je t'ai parlé. Celui que j'essayai de surveiller. Ils ont des hommes dans tout le gouvernement et les agences fédérales. Ils ont dut apprendre où je bossais...

_Si seulement Alec était là..._

- On devrais peut-être...

Un bruit sourd, au dessus de leurs têtes, les fit se taire brusquement. Gibbs et Ziva sortirent des couteaux, surveillant le plafond, tandis que McGee faisait reculer Abby.

Une plaque du plafond tomba et une tête apparue.

- Alec !

Le soulagement dans la voix de Logan fit sourire l'autre homme, tandis qu'il glissait souplement hors du plafond, suivit de près par Sam.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Le bâtiment est plein de familiers. Ils sont armés et leur nombre est indéterminé. Et nous sommes désarmé.

- Je sais pour les familiers. Ils ont mis à mal mon plan de sauvetage. Et pour les armes...

Dean fit un geste vers le gros sac de voyage tenu par Sam.

- On a été le chercher dès qu'on a vu ce qu'il ce passait.

- Plan de sauvetage ? Lança Gibbs.

- Alec ? Interrogea Sam.

Gibbs et Sam les regardait tout deux avec un air sévère sur le visage.

- Juste un pseudo, p'tit frère, je te raconterai... Alors, c'est lui ton boss ?

- Oui. _Dean_, Sam, je vous présente les agents Gibbs, McGee et David. Et voici Abby, notre scientifique. Les gars, je vous présente Dean et Sam Winchester. Dean est un ami de confiance. Précisa-t-il avec un regard vers son patron.

Les deux groupes se toisèrent avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. Les agents du NCIS ne pouvaient qu'être septique quand a l'amitié supposée entre Tony et Dean. Les deux hommes tant si différent. Quand au Winchester, leur opinions concernant les forces de l'ordre n'étaient pas les meilleurs qui soient.

- Gibbs ! Et Ducky ! Interpella brusquement la jeune gothique.

- Ducky ?

- Notre médecin légiste, expliqua Tony. Faudrait qu'on le récupère avant de filer en vitesse.

- Il est loin ? Parce que les familiers ne vont sûrement pas tarder, là...

- T'inquiète, ont devrait pouvoir sortir par la morgue, normalement.

- Assez parlé ! Grogna Gibbs. On ne laisse personne derrière, alors on y va !

Le groupe sortit prudemment, les armes amenées par les deux frères aux poings, Abby mis à pars.

- On prend les escaliers, c'est plus sur, souffla Gibbs.

Alec approuva d'un signe de tête.

Gibbs savait que les Winchester avaient eu une éducation militaire, et cela le rassurait. Au moins ils étaient capable d'aider efficacement.

Les sentiments de Gibbs à leur propos étaient mitigés. Il avait confiance en Tony et celui-ci faisait confiance aux Winchester. Mais les apparences étaient vraiment contre eux. Et ses noms, Max et Alec... Ils savaient qu'ils les connaissaient, mais d'où ? Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher mais c'était important, il en était sûr.

Gibbs, en tête, poussa doucement la porte menant aux escaliers, vérifiant que la voie était libre. D'un signe, il indiqua au groupe de le suivre.

Ils s'apprêtaient à descendre prudemment, quand une porte s'ouvrit soudain au palier supérieur. L'homme face à eux s'arrêta brusquement.

Une demie-seconde plus tard, Logan se mit devant ses compagnons, tandis qu'Alec passait à l'attaque.

Si l'étroitesse de la cage d'escalier aidait Tony à retenir ses amis, elle ne facilitait pas le combat. La vitesse des coups étaient impressionnante, tout comme la souplesse et la fluidité des mouvements. Les deux hommes pivotaient bondissaient, frappaient, cherchant une faille chez leur adversaire leur permettant de prendre le dessus.

Soudainement acculé à moitié par dessus la rambarde, Dean avait la gorge écrasée par son opposant. Ses mains se saisir de la rampe et, bandant ses muscles, il fit pivoter son corps par dessus, les précipitant dans le vide. Seules ses mains, solidement agrippées, empêchaient la chute. Le familier n'eut pas autant de chance, ne s'attendant pas à ce mouvement, son corps s'écrasa au bas de l'escalier. D'une puissante traction Dean repassa souplement de l'autre côté de la rambarde, avant même que les autres n'aient réagis.

- Ça va ?

Tony, seul de tout le groupe à ne pas le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, le rejoignit aussitôt.

- Ouais, t'inquiète. J'ai vu pire !

- Dean... Comment... ?

Sam. Évidemment, il ne devait pas comprendre. Jamais avant il n'avait vu son frère se battre ainsi.

- Ça c'était trop cool ! Intervint Abby, impressionnée.

- Merci sourit le jeune homme.

- Il faut qu'on continu, intervint Tony. Ducky est peut-être en danger.

Il valait mieux couper court à leurs interrogations tout de suite, sinon ils seraient coincé là pour des heures.

- Allons-y ! Lança Gibbs, reprenant la tête du groupe.

D'un accord tacite, Alec vint se placer à ses côté. Gibbs ne pouvait nier les capacités de l'homme, qui étaient un avantage non négligeable dans la situation actuelle.

Le reste de la descente se passa sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la morgue, mais celles-ci étaient bloquées.

- Il y a deux hommes là-dedans, constata Alec en se concentrant sur son audition. Un vieux et un jeune. Ils pensent qu'on fait partit du groupe de terroriste.

Ignorant les regards surpris et choqués,Tony s'approcha de la porte à son tour.

- Ducky ? Ducky, c'est Tony ! Ouvre !

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un bruit d'objet, lourd, déplacé se fit entendre. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Ducky et Palmer.

- Ho, je suis si heureux de vous voir tous !

- Tout va bien Ducky ?

- Très bien Jethro. Si on excepte que le NCIS est envahi d'hommes aux intentions peu louable bien sûr.

- Le docteur allait monter voir ce qu'il se passait avec Tony, expliqua son jeune assistant, quand il a entendu les coups de feu. Il est aussitôt redescendu.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je constate qu'Anthony est avec vous. Son innocence a été prouvé ? Je suis sûr qu'il a encore été piégé, ça devient une habitude !

- Non, Ducky, son innocence n'a pas été prouvé. En fait il a avoué.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi l'accuse-t-on ?

- De me connaître. Intervint Dean en repoussant le lourd bureau devant la porte.

- Ce dont je n'ai pas le plaisir. Qui êtes vous ?

- Dean Winchester. Et voici mon frère, Sam.

- Ils sont accusés à tord de plusieurs crimes. Expliqua Tony.

- Ho... Et bien, si Tony vous fait confiance...

- Oui et apparemment, en plus de te faire confiance, il partage certains de tes secrets dont même moi je ne suis pas au courant ! Depuis quand tu sais te battre comme ça ? Attaqua Sam l'air furieux.

- C'est compliqué. On devrais plutôt trouver un moyen de sortir de là ! Répliqua Dean, mal à l'aise.

- J'en ai marre de tes secrets Dean ! Depuis ta gueule de bois d'il y à deux semaines, tu agis bizarrement. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

Sam fixait Dean d'un air presque suppliant. Il voulait savoir ce que son frère lui cachait si désespérément.

- Il y a deux semaines ? Le 8 ? Questionna Abby.

- Oui. Comment vous savez ? Demanda Sam perplexe.

- Tony a eu une grosse gueule de bois ce jour là. On l'a retrouvé inconscient. Et lui aussi était étrange après ça.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le duo, qui, gêné, ne répondit pas.

- Alors quoi, ils ont bu ensemble ?

- Je ne pense pas agent McGee. Dean et moi étions loin de Washington DC, ce jour là. Mais Cas' sait ! Réalisa-t-il soudain. Il a tout de suite vu qu'un truc clochait et tu l'as empêché d'en parler !

- Qui est Cas' ?

- Un ami. Répondit-il simplement, ne pouvant s'étendre sur les particularités de l'ami en question.

- Attendez... Ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour là, qui aurait tout provoqué ? Un coup de téléphone peut-être ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Tenta McGee curieux.

- Vous connaissez une certaine "Max" ? Lança Gibbs l'air sur de lui.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ? Répondit Sam.

- Tu lui as parlé de Max ?

Alec était stupéfait que Logan est mentionné l'existence de Max à son patron.

- Gibbs peut-être très convainquant en interrogatoire. Admit Tony d'un air penaud.

- Dean ? Qui est Max ?

- Apparemment une de leurs amie, qu'ils ont secourue au cours de l'année... Expliqua Gibbs, le regard fixé sur Tony.

- Je n'ai pas quitté mon frère de l'année. Je ne connais aucune Max et n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'agent DiNozzo avant le 8.

- DiNozzo ! La vérité ! Aboya l'agent du NCIS le plus implacable.

- C'est la vérité. Max était une personne très importante pour nous. Et on à vécu des tas de situations dangereuse avec elle. Insista Tony de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Dean ? Répéta Sam avec insistance.

Les deux hommes commençaient à se sentir acculé. Dean se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

- Très bien Sammy, je vais tout te dire. Mais tu dois comprendre que si je te le cachais... C'était pour éviter que tu cesses de me voir comme ton frère.

- Quoi ? Dean, tu ES mon frère. Rien ne changera jamais ça.

- Très bien. Pour que tout le monde comprenne, il faut d'abord que je vous explique qui ont es, Sam et moi. Et ce que l'on fait réellement. Nous sommes des chasseurs. Des chasseurs de démons, fantômes, vampires,... Toutes sorte de créatures de l'ombre. Et les anges existent aussi. Ce ne sont pas des êtres de pure bonté cela dit. Plutôt des guerriers. Cas'... Castiel, en est un. Et c'est pourquoi il était au courant. Logan et moi venons du future. Max à fait un pacte avec des anges, pour que lui et moi soyons envoyés dans le passé, afin de sauver les nôtres en arrêtant un groupe d'homme ayant pactisé avec des démons. Ces hommes se font appeler "Familier". Les anges nous on alors créé des vies ici. Ils nous ont fait renaître dans le passé et on fais en sorte qu'on ai des vies qui nous permettent de retrouver les Familiers et de les arrêter. Nos souvenirs étaient bloqués jusqu'à ce fameux jour, il y a deux semaines.

Tout le groupe les fixaient d'un air incrédule.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, Palmer, ce n'est pas une blague. Mon vrai nom est Logan et celui de Dean est Alec.

- Cela n'explique pas ta façon de te battre Dean. Remarqua prudemment Sam.

- Ni celle de ces hommes, intervint Ziva.

- Pour eux, c'est du à leur pacte. Et moi... c'est génétique.

- C'est à dire ?

- Moi, Max et quelques autre avons été créés en laboratoire par des scientifiques. J'ai de l'ADN animal en moi. Je suis un... mutant.

- Toi aussi Tony ?

- Non, McGee, pas moi. Je suis humain à 100%. Enfin à pars quelques transfusions.

Tout le groupe resta silencieux un moment, s'efforçant d'intégrer ces informations pour le moins incroyable. Les agents du NCIS avait d'autant plus de difficulté à accepter ces nouvelles données puisqu'ils n'avaient eu à faire au surnaturel, contrairement à Sam. Celui-ci avait plus de mal avec une partie du récit le concernant personnellement.

- Est-ce que ça signifie que je n'étais pas censé avoir de frère ?

La voix de Sam était légèrement faible alors qu'il se décidait à poser la question qui le taraudait.

- Je suppose que non, Sammy. Je suis désolé.

- Je te l'ai dit : tu seras toujours mon frère. Je suis content que tu sois là. Affirma Sam avec un sourire sincère. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que serait devenu notre famille.

- Bon, tout ça est formidable, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte de là. Intervint Logan avec sérieux.

- Il y a la porte qui mène au garage. Mais elle est verrouillée par ordinateur, pas moyen de l'ouvrir. Renseigna aussitôt Palmer.

- McGee et moi on peut regarder, proposa Abby. L'ordinateur de la morgue n'est pas aussi puissant que le mien, mais...

- Laisse moi faire, intervint Loggan.

- Tony, sans vouloir te vexer, la force ne servira à rien. Il faut...

- Je sais. Alec à oublié de mentionner que dans le futur je me faisais souvent appeler "Eyes only"...

- Quoi ?! Mais... mais...

- Alec et Max, répéta Gibbs. Ce sont les noms du message de Eyes only. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Soupirant, Tony se mit devant l'écran, commençant à pianoter rapidement, tandis qu'Alec se tournais vers le groupe.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Max et moi avons été fabriqué. Et comme la plupart des fabrications humaine on étaient numéroté. Avec un code barre encodé dans notre ADN. Expliqua-t-il, faisant grimacer son frère à cette idée.

Leur tournant le dos il entrepris de se frotter la nuque, effaçant le fond de teint qui couvrait son code barre. D'autres questions furent alors posées au mutant, qui envia fortement son ami d'être occupé.

Il ne fallut qu'une quinzaine de minute pour que la porte s'ouvre enfin, arrêtant l'interrogatoire que subissait Alec.

- Allez, on y va !

Le groupe s'engouffra prudemment dans le garage. Celui ci était vide, et la fourgonnette de la morgue ne semblait attendre qu'eux pour démarrer.

- Ok tout le monde, Logan, Sam et moi on va devoir vous laisser en route. Aller chercher du renfort pour déloger vos intrus. Nous on s'occupe des démons. Essayez de gagner du temps, dès qu'on aura tué leurs maîtres, les familiers auront de nouveau des capacités "humaine". Avant ça vous risquez le massacre.

- Gibbs. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera fait.

- Je compte sur toi DiNozzo.

Alec stoppa le véhicule près de l'impala et descendit en compagnie de Sam et Logan. Un dernier signe de tête et les deux groupes se séparèrent.

- Ok, alors c'est quoi le plan ?

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de vaincre les démons, expliqua Sam. Il existe un ancien artefact qui permet d'atteindre chacun d'entre eux en passant par leurs serpents, leurs familiers. Il faut savoir qu'un lien très fort les unis. C'est pour ça qu'ils deviennent maître des humains qui ont du sang de familiers en eux. Le lien passe dans le sang. Et il y a le cas particulier des maîtres de cérémonies. Ils sont lié au groupe entier de démons, d'où leurs pouvoirs particulier. Si on en trouve un et qu'on utilise l'artefact sur lui, on peu détruire tous les démons. Les maîtres de cérémonies sont reconnaissable par leur crane rasé et...

- Oui, on connaît.

- Et comment on utilise l'artefact ?

- C'est une épée. Et par chance Bobby savait où la trouver. Dean et moi l'avons volé à son propriétaire avant ton opération sauvetage. Il faudra la planter dans le cœur du maître de cérémonies pour que cela fonctionne.

- Ça marche, si il est déjà mort ? Demanda Logan avec espoir.

- Non. Tu ne pourras pas m'aider en lui tirant dessus cette fois. Il faut que je le batte seul, avec cette épée.

- Alec... Rappelle toi notre dernier combat contre des familiers sans armes ! Tu as besoins d'aide !

- A moins que tu es ton exosquelette avec toi, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais aider... Ou plutôt, si, vous m'aiderez, mais pas contre lui. Vous aurez déjà assez à faire avec tout les autres familiers qui chercherons à intervenir.

- Ok...

- Un exosquelette ? Interrogea Sam.

- On aura beaucoup de choses à te raconter, quand tout sera finis, p'tit frère.

Le reste du trajet vers l'internat fut ponctué de quelques anecdotes sur le futur et sur le surnaturel racontées tantôt par Logan, tantôt par Sam.

Arrivé à une certaine distance du bâtiment, Dean stoppa l'Impala.

- On s'arrête ici. On cache la voiture et on continu à pieds.

Les trois hommes descendirent et Dean s'arma de l'épée cachée dans le coffre. S'introduire dans le bâtiment fut assez facile. Ils circulèrent bientôt dans les couloirs sombre du sous sol, déguisé en familier, comme l'avait fait Max avant eux. Suivant les autres adeptes, ils arrivèrent en pleine cérémonie.

- Il nous faut une diversion, chuchota Alec.

- Je m'en occupe.

Logan s'éloigna légèrement des deux autres et, se saisissant d'une torche s'approcha des tentures près de la scène.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une fumé noire apparaisse.

Aussitôt, Sam et Logan sortir des armes et profitant de la confusion commencèrent à tirer dans le tas.

Alec se faufila alors discrètement vers la maîtresse de cérémonie. Celle-ci le repéra aussitôt et évita adroitement le coup d'épée qu'il lui réservait.

Dans la salle étroite régnait une véritable cohue. Les coups de feu retentissaient au milieu des cris et du sifflement de l'épée. Sam et Logan profitaient de l'anonymat, que leur procurait leur déguisement pour tirer en toute discrétion. Très vite chaque familier attaqua la personne la plus proche d'eux, au cas où il serait le tueur. Personne ne semblait se soucier du combat qui se déroulait sur la scène.

Alec, lui, donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Utilisant toute sa force, sa vitesse et ses connaissances de combat inculquée à Manticore. Mais l'autre ne lâchait rien. Elle utilisait deux long poteaux métallique, portant auparavant des torches, afin de parer chacune de ses attaques, le repoussant même petit à petit en arrière.

Alors qu'elle l'acculait, Alec revit avec précision l'image de Max, atterrissant au Pony Express sur un drone. La manière dont elle avait dissipée la tension entre les humains et eux. Et surtout ses paroles face aux policiers à Terminal City.

Avec un cri de rage il repoussa brutalement son adversaire, la déstabilisant et lui planta furieusement son épée dans le cœur.

- Ça, c'est pour Max ! Grogna-t-il avec rage. Et ça, continua-t-il en insistant avec l'épée, c'est pour tout mes frères, sœurs et amis !

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux près du cadavre. Une main lui serrant gentiment l'épaule lui fit relever la tête.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait fier de ce que tu es devenu, Alec.

Alec accepta la main que lui tendait Logan et se releva.

- Elle était douée pour rendre les autres meilleur.

Sam resta à l'écart, respectant ce moment de souvenirs et de deuil pour les deux amis.

- Bon, finit par souffler Logan, faut que je prévienne mon boss qu'on a réussi.

Logan s'éloigna un peu et Sam en profita pour rejoindre Dean.

- Ça va aller ?

- T'inquiète p'tit frère. Tout va bien désormais.

- C'est bon, Gibbs et les autres s'occupe du NCIS. Alors, Alec, qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Dean se tourna vers son frère, puis vers son ami, un sourire au lèvre.

- Un chasseur reste toujours un chasseur, mon pote. Et mes capacités sont un avantage non négligeable ! Et toi ? Comment tu va faire maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on se connaît ?

- Hum, ça va aller. Gibbs et les autres savent la vérité. On trouvera une excuse.

- Donc tu restes ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé ma place ici.

- Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

- Pareil pour toi.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la bâtisse en silence, profitant des derniers instant avant les adieux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Alors ça y est, vous partez ?

- Et oui, la chasse n'attend pas !

- Prend soins de toi Alec.

- Toi aussi Logan.

L'Impala démarra et s'éloigna rapidement devant les membres du NCIS venu assister aux adieux.

- Et qu'est-ce-que je fait de cet enfant ? Gémit McGee, un bébé dans les bras.

- Ramène le à sa mère. On lui dira que les infirmières étaient des voleuse d'enfants.

- J'ai une question ! Lança joyeusement Abby. Tu veux qu'on t'appelle comment maintenant ? Logan, Tony ou Eyes Only ?

- Tony bien sur ! Je suis toujours le merveilleux Anthony DiNozzo !

Riant et ce chamaillant, l'équipe fit demi-tour vers leurs bureaux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bien des années plus tard plusieurs personnes, à travers le monde, de sexe et d'age différent, tournèrent la tête vers le ciel. Ils n'avaient pas pu choisir l'oublie. Pas pu oublier leur sœur, celle qui les avait uni et fait d'eux une famille, celle qui c'était sacrifiée pour eux.

Désormais ils étaient libre, ils étaient heureux. Un nom vibra dans leur esprit.

_Max._

FIN


End file.
